


Hopeless For You

by Paytonkilljoy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paytonkilljoy/pseuds/Paytonkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero and Gerard Way are both messed up in someway, and need each other more than ever. Frank's temper may get in the way this time..<br/>Just a quick one-shot because I felt like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cheesy one-shot. Don't mind me, I just got bored.  
> This gets a little physical but it's not too bad.  
> (By the way, this is not supposed to be an abusive relationship!! It's simply a one-shot where Frank and Gerard get in a fight, ok?)  
> By no means is this supposed to resemble or relate to domestic violence because anyone going through any type of abuse should speak up and get help.

Frank has a temper that is widely known to get the best of him from time to time, and only one person can usually keep it under control. 

After he started seeing Gerard, Frank hasn't needed to use violence in anyway. Gerard's kind, stubborn, strong willed nature has helped him calm down and enjoy life so much more. Both of them needed each other badly, both men angry at the world, and their relationship was something to be admired. It had its flaws, but the love they shared was too strong to let such simple things break them apart. Franks anger was usually brought down when he saw how it affected the man of his dreams. Gerard was by no means weak, yet Franks clenched fists always seemed to put him in edge. His low tolerance for such things stemmed from a horrific relationship he was stuck in for so long.   
The man was completely cold hearted, with no desire to comfort Gerard after he made a mistake. These 'mistakes' were usually things like shoving him, make rude comments about Gerard's appearance, and on occasion even guilting him into unwanted sex. This left permanent scars in Gerard, and damaged his self worth greatly. Frank was the only one willing to pull him in his arms whenever Gerard needed. But the relationship became dangerous when Frank let alcohol rule his better judgement.

"Come on," Gerard lugged his slightly shorter boyfriend around the last corner as they reached the home stretch to the apartment.

Frank was completely shit-faced yet, but he was stumbling noticeably. 

His feet crossed each other and betrayed one another until he fell from Gerard's grip and he fumbled into the living room of the apartment they share. Gerard ran his hands through his raven coloured hair as he observed Frank grip the counter in attempt to sober himself up enough to gain control of his limbs one again. 

The shorter man looked up with a fiery look that was completely driven by the amount of beer he consumed while they were out earlier that night. Gerard knew this look well, but had never seen it so intensely.. This worried him already. 

"Hey, baby.." Frank took a few steps on now stable feet to close the distance between them. Gerard didn't protest franks hungry hands for he was nearly as drunk himself. Not as susceptible to simple beer, he managed to keep a somewhat clear head. 

Nights like this seem to belong in a movie. A couple gets drunk, they come home to an empty apartment, and the tension in the air rises sky high. This has happened many times, and neither of them minded, but tonight Frank was in an odd mood, due to the heightened levels of alcohol pulsing through his veins and causing abnormal mood swings. 

"Let's get this over with." He grunted with an almost animalistic groan as he pulled Gerard closer.

"Wait, wait- over with?" Gerard was slightly hurt by this comment.

Frank didn't reply, however he continued to attach his lips to any of Gerard's exposed skin. 

"Frank-" Gerard tried to gently push Frank's body was pushing any closer to his.   
"I'm not in the mood for this, right now." Gerard's words were curt, even a little rude.   
Frank was taken aback by this type of response from his usually polite boyfriend, even his sassy side didn't come across as rude when directed at Frank. 

"What's your problem?" Frank rolled his painfully beautiful eyes and raised both perfectly sculpted eyebrows. 

"I don't feel like it like it, alright?" Gerard snapped, eyes stern, and lips in a straight line. Gerard had gotten the idea that Frank wanted to 'get this over with' because he didn't want Gerard. 

Franks usually iron shield he built up to protect himself let the comment slip in and hit him right in the gut. The thought that Gerard was being a stuck up prick crossed his mind, though he didn't want to believe his lover would act such a way. He KNEW Gerard wouldn't do that to him, but with his mind still fuzzy the emotions got so jumbled and confused inside him it almost hurt his brain to strain so much to focus through it all. 

Gerard turned and stalked away, his head hung low, and hands gently removing his jacket. A black Iron Maiden shirt was revealed underneath his black hoodie. It clung to his body in an oddly attractive way that made Frank want to wrap his arms around his waste and stop this silly argument.   
Gerard's standoffish behavior triggered the underlying anger and frustration that festered in Franks stomach. 

Knowing it wasn't a good idea, he followed after Gerard to the kitchen. 

"What do you want?" Gerard asked when Franks gaze cast itself on his face for a moment. 

By now, Gerard could think straighter than before, but his emotions remained intense, while Franks stayed completely out of whack. Looking down at him, he saw the frustration in those beautiful eyes but felt no sympathy. 

"What is your problem?" Frank repeated himself, pronouncing every word without an awkward slur this time around. 

"You're my problem, to be honest."   
His golden hazel eyes studied the floor next to Franks feet instead of looking up enough to meet his eyes. In that moment he wanted the floor to swallow him whole and let him deal with this completely pointless conversation another night. 

When the words had left Gerard's mouth, they took a second the register in Franks mind. He instantly reached out for Gerard's forearm to pull him into a better position so he could properly send a death glare his way, but Gerard yanked his whole body away from Frank. In the process of removing contact, Gerard caused Frank to lose his balance and his hip smacked against the corner of the countertop. He grunted as the sharp throb waved through his side. In retaliation to the pain in his side caused by Gerard, Frank shoved the palm of his hand against Gerard's shoulder. This caused him to stumble backwards and nearly lose his footing, but he caught himself before he could hit the laminate with a thud. Outraged that Frank laid a hand on him, he lunged forward to shove him twice as hard. The attempt was poorly thought out, for Frank was able to dodge out of the way effectively and made Gerard slam his hands against the countertop to keep from face planting the cupboards and then the floor. He spun on his heels and delivered the blow to Frank that was his original intention. 

"Fuck!" Frank shouted when he fell backwards on his ass.

He had no intent of making up at this point, therefore all he desired what a fight. Fists clenched, he kicked Gerard in the leg to bring him down to his level. Once on the floor, Frank completely dominated the taller man and let his fist fly wherever it wanted to. 

A small trickle of blood came from Gerard's mouth as he jaw parted to make a cry of pain that never came out. He found the strength to raise his hand to hit Frank back, but his wrist was quickly in the deadly grip of Franks hands. Gerard could already feel the bruises forming on his poor wrist.. 

With the alcohol fading from his system, the pain in Gerard's body was even more unbearable. He closed his eyes and lifted his arms to protect his face, and the pain kept coming to the rest of his body. He felt a fair amount of throbbing in his torso and abdomen, making it harder to find the strength to protect himself. 

"Frank!" Gerard screamed when another blow was delivered to his cheek. 

Frank was caught in a drunken rage, so it was nearly impossible from him to understand what Gerard had screamed.   
Eventually, Gerard mustered up the courage and strength to aim a kick straight between Franks legs. 

"OW!" Frank howled and rolled off of Gerard, quickly to curl up around himself. He winced as the pain in his groin throbbed but the intensity of the ache died down a moment or two later. By then, Gerard had propped himself up on his elbows and was taking deep breaths to hold the tears in. 

"Fuck you, Frank Iero. Get the hell away from me." Gerard snarled with no mercy in his tone. He would kick Frank in the balls again in a heartbeat. 

The anger did nothing but turn to pure sadness when Frank didn't protest Gerard's demand to leave. 

"Fine." Was all he said before storming out of the apartment and leaving Gerard on the kitchen floor. 

Frank didn't get far down the hallway before he leaned against the wall and let himself slide all the way down. He stuck his head between shaky knees to steady himself and clear his mind. 

Once he took a minute to reflect on exactly what took place in the kitchen not even two minutes ago, a painful churning in Franks stomach made him want to hurl up the contents of his stomach. The guilt ate away at him in a matter of seconds and the tears lining his eyes showed this. He waited until his mind was clear enough to where he could think straight and carry through a train of thought without being interrupted by the foggy haze of alcohol in his system. Frank took a few deep breathes before rising to his feet to return back to the apartment.   
Meanwhile, Gerard curled up in the fetal position on the kitchen floor. His heart broke at the thought of letting Frank get so angry with him, and it completely shattered when he became angry with himself for being too weak to stop it. He let the tears flow freely and sobs wrack through him as he cried to his knees, almost sure Frank wouldn't return anytime soon. 

He didn't hear the front door open, the footsteps get closer, or even the light gasp that fell from Franks parted lips. He quickly leaned down at Gerard's side as he searched for a way to comfort him. 

Frank rested a delicate hand on Gerard's shoulder, and to his dismay he shrugged away from his touch.

Still trembling, Gerard took a few deep breathes to calm himself down a little bit. Frank tried to reach out to him one more time, and still Gerard pulled away abruptly.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Frank whispered very close to Gerard's ear. The black haired man snuck a glance at his boyfriend and saw the tears that now made their way down his red cheeks.

"Really?" Gerard whimpered, eyes as big and vulnerable as a puppy's eyes.

"Of course I won't hurt you, Gerard. Please, please.." Frank started to say something but the tears choked him before he could get it out. Shame, guilt, and anger fueled the numerous tears that left trails all over his face and made his pale skin glisten. 

"What, Frankie?" Gerard was concerned immediately. Frank almost never cries. Ever.

"Please don't be afraid of me." Frank whispered. 

The pain in his voice was enough to bring another round of tears to Gerard's eyes.

"I won't, Frank. I won't." Gerard whispered. Gently caressing his loved face, he said "It's not your fault. I was just hurt, ok? We are both so stupid, but it'll be ok."

Frank cracked a sad smile and wiped away the tears in Gerard's eyes. 

"I promise I will never hurt you again."  
And with that, Frank stood up and grabbed Gerard's hand. He helped the sore boy to his feet and the made their way back towards their bedroom. The light from the city just outside streamed through the window as Gerard took a seat on the bed with Frank beside him. 

His raven hair splayed itself across the perfectly white pillow as Frank sat crisscross by his side. His hands gently ran up and down his bruised torso as if he could fix the bruises on Gerard's skin. Gerard did find the delicacy rather comforting.

"Gerard?" Frank asked out of the blue.

"Yeah?"

"What did I do to deserve someone like you? It honestly doesn't make sense- you're to perfect."

Gerard was shocked by that statement. He had never applied the word 'perfect' to himself before.

"Frankie, you are absolutely perfect. You have flaws, but I love you. I love all of you, and I want all of you every minute of everyday. I want all the happiness you have and all the pain you've had to keep inside. I want the good side to you and I want the bad before you are Frank, and you are perfect to me. Don't ever let anyone, or yourself, make you think otherwise."   
The emotion in Gerard's voice was so honest and raw that it made Frank smile with complete and utter happiness. Gerard smiled back before continuing, "I am far from perfect. I'm disgusting and ruined, for a lot of reasons. As long as you see me as perfect, I'll be ok."

Frank let the words seep in until he fully understood the emotion and meaning behind Gerard's words. 

"You are beautiful, Gerard. What's happened to you does not make you ruined.. It just shows me how strong you really are and I love that about you. I love everything about you."

"I love you too, Frank." 

Frank laid beside Gerard and pulled his bruised body against his chest and ran his hands through his tangled hair. In that moment of feeling completely warm and safe, they realized how much they really do need each other. No words came to either of their minds to describe the moment besides the unconditional love they felt for each other. 

Nothing could possibly tear them apart. 

"Goodnight, Gee." Frank whispered to the top of Gerard's head before he kissed it gently.

"Goodnight, Frankie." Gerard shifted even closer into Franks protective embrace. 

No fight has even gone that far between them.. But they know how terribly they need one another. 

The pain they shared the moment their eyes met when Frank returned to the apartment was like letting the other see into their soul for a moment. The feelings they both misunderstood molded together in sync and they managed to mend the wounds the argument ripped open. After hurting each other, they saved each other from themselves. Their love is nowhere near destructive as it may have seemed in the heat of that moment, it is something completely special. In releasing their anger they saved each other from self destruction.   
Hopelessly in love for each other, their romance burned stronger than anything else. 

Gerard finally fell asleep, and for the first time in his life he couldn't wait to wake up in the morning. Waking up didn't mean another day of rejection and pain, it meant waking up in the arms of the person he loves most in the world. 

Frank was his soulmate, despite his prior insecurities and believing that Frank deserved better.

They needed each other like they needed air, but did so much more than simply let them breath. They gave each other a purpose.


End file.
